Tears of Blood & Sinful Desires
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She was his Angel. He would do any thing for her. But what is his love ran deeper as did hers? What is she is taken from him only to return just when his is about to give up and lose his hope? But what's this? His angel is no longer the same as she once was? She's different now, more cold and unfeeling. Wait she is not their daughter? What's going on here? Is he going crazy or what
1. More then it seems

_"Daddy!" A small child exclaimed as she jumped into her father's arms. Vegeta's eyes softened as he stared downway his only daughter. Kagome was a happy little girl full of love. She had bright blue eye's, pale skin, and long black hair to her hips. Safe to say she was his everything. Kagome was Trunk's older twin sister. But the thing was he loved his little girl more then his was suppose to._

_"Daddy I want a shower." Kagome happy exclaimed as she hugged him. Vegeta gave a nod as he began to walk into the bathroom to take a shower with his angel. It was something Kagome loved to do, espqcially when he washed her hair. _

_"Daddy," Kagome spoke as she nervously bit her lip. Vegeta stopped scrubbing her hair and picked her up. _

_"What is it Angel." he questioned. Kagome hugged him around the neck. "I had a dream and two pretty ladies appeared. Kikyo and Midoriko told me I would have to leave, but I wanna stay with you Daddy!" she cried. Vegeta was startled as her words but then growled "No one," he spoke his voice full of possesivness. "Will ever take you away from me."_

_Kagome smiled up at her Daddy. She knew he would never let her go. "Come on Daddy let's get dresses! Then can we to go to the park?" she questioned. Vegeta chuckled. "Very well." and Kagome gave a shriek of happiness._


	2. Taken

"Kagome you must leave now!" Kikyo frantically shouted. She needed to get her reincarnation out of here! Kagome stared at Kikyo. Kikyo was a very beautiful woman. She was 18 and had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes.

Kikyo wore the traditional dress of a miko. Kikyo wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's outfits). Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode sleeve's fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. Kikyo wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments.

Kagome had simply been sitting in a clearing waiting for her Daddy when Kikyo materialized in front of her. Kagome shook her head.

"No I am staying here with Daddy!" she shouted in defiance. Midoriko suddenly appeared before her. Midoriko was a very beautiful woman. She had long raven black hair to her knees, 18 years old, 5'6 inches tall, chocolate brown eyes highlighted by blue eyeshadow, on her forehead a pink sakura blossom star sat. She wore miko garbs like Kikyo but with formfitting sleeves and old armor. A sword sat on her hip.

"Kagome we must go!" Midoriko exclaimed as she grabbed Kagome. Kikyo then grabbed onto Kagome as well and slowly they began to fade.

"NO DADDY!"

At that moment Vegeta appeared. Once he saw his daughter fading away he ran to her. "Release my daughter at once!" His hand shot out to grab Kagome but his hand passed right through.

"DADDY!"

"KAGOME!" and he punched the ground. His daughter was gone! Taken my two woman.


	3. A visit and surprises

Vegeta growled at his second daughter. Oh, she annoyed him so much. Bra was just so infuriating! She was so much like Bulma! She did not train! All she wanted was to shop! She complained! She was also just so much like Bulma, Damn it! She was nothing like his Kagome. His angel did train, she acted like a lady, she acted at times like a royal princess just as she was suppose to!

Vegeta walked to the backyard clearing. He sighed. Its been over 10 years since his angel was taken.

"She would be 18 right now." he spoke to no one. He would never admit it to any one but he missed her. He missed the things they did together.

"Do you wish to see her again." a voice questioned. Vegeta spun around only to see both of the women who had taken his angel.

"Where is she!" he demanded as he moved to grab Midoriko. But just as he was going to grab her the other girl Kikyo raised her pointer and middle finger and pressed it to his forehead. A blue light formed around Vegeta as he was rendered immobilized.

Kikyo then raised her arm and blue serpent like creatures flew into the clearing. They had red eyes with blue pupils, wing like fins, and spider like legs. They went and tied around Vegeta.

"I suggest you listen Sayjin." Kikyo demanded.

"And why should I? And where is she!" Vegeta demanded.

"For it is within your best intrest, if you desire to see young Kagome again." Midoriko finally spoke. Kikyo then began to speak again.

"Kagome is not your daughter."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted trying to break free. But alas he could not.

"Kikyo's Soul Collectors shall not release you, without her consent Sayjin." Midoriko spoke. Kikyo smirked. "Now you will listen if not you shall not only be rendered motionless but speechless as well." when Vegeta stayed silent, but glaring did she continue.

"As to the reason Kagome is not your daughter is not quite simple. Kagome in reality died at the age of 22. She was in battle with an enemy of great caliber and he had killed her just as she delivered the finishing blow or so we thought. So in order to save her, we sent her soul and spirit within a women's womb. This being the reason your wife gave birth to twins."

Midoriko then continued from there seeing the confused and shocked look on Vegeta's face (A/N: I will explain more at the end of the chapter.) "We did not expect the women she entered to be married to a non-human. Kagome did not get your blood but she did become one of your species. This caused her to become a full sayjin along with her original species.

"We know of your more then natural love for Kagome, sayjin. You do realize Kagome can mate with you?" Midoriko questioned. Vegeta's eyes widened. He could?

"If you wish to see her gather all you friends at sunset tonight and go to the waterfall but a few miles away." and both walked away from him. The Soul Collectors released Vegeta and left with both women.

As soon as those words left Kikyo's lips and he was free Vegeta shot off to get the others Sunset was but a few hours away!

Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ

Ok so it goes like this:

Kagome's spirit and soul was sent into bulma's womb were she grew and gained another body feeding of Vegeta's energy giving her their powers. But since Vegeta was the father she became a sayjin but not by blood but his power. That is why she is a sayjin and also before she died she was not completely human either!

Ja Ne~


	4. Reunited and problems part 1

"So like, I have a sister?" Bra's voice cut through Vegeta's thoughts. He growled in annoyance. She just would not shut up!

"Yes Bra." Bulma answered. "She is Trunks older twin, who your father cared for deeply." Bra frowned. Really? He cared? Yeah right!

"I can't wait to see Kaggi!" Trunks and Goten smirked. Gohan laughed. "You know Kag hated that nickname!" he said as they all landed.

"Welcome." and they turned to see two pretty little 8 year old girls. "Our Mistresses Kikyo, Midoriko, and Kagome await you." and both girls turned as serpents glided around them.

"Hey whats your names?" Pan asked.

"I am Asuka." Asuka the one with two ponytails at the side of her head, wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers, and a green and yellow chest plate spoke

"And I am Kochō." Kochō has a ponytail at the back of her head, and was wearing a light yellow kimono with green butterflies, and brown and reddish pink armor. Both had black hair and eyes.

"Oh we'll I'm Pan and that's Bulla." Pan introduced. Kochō and Asuka nodded as they entered a clearing leading to a waterfall. Everyone gasped but Kochō and Asuka and the occupants of the clearing. All three woman were beautiful.

"Mistress Kikyo." Kochō and Asuka bowed to Kikyo who was a very beautiful woman. She was 18, flawless alabaster-white skin, long rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. Kikyo wore the traditional dress of a miko. Kikyo wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's outfits). Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode sleeve's fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. Kikyo wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments.

"Mistress Midoriko." they spoke to the other woman. Midoriko was very beautiful. She was 18, had flawless alabaster-white skin, long rich black hair that fell just above her knee's. She stood around five foot six, on hee forehead a pink sakura blossom star sat, and she had narrowed brown eyes highlighted by blue eyeshadow, and red lips. Midoriko wore a white jacket, with formfitting sleeves and open shoulders. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the shoulders of her hitoe showed the white kosode she sported. Midoriko wore a bright red dress like nagabakama, which included the small board on the lower back. She wore gray armor with a belt around her waist. The armor on her wast to her knees had silver lines and two slits in the front, on each shoulder the armor had golden trims. On her feet she wore common tabi and rice straw sandals. A sword sat on her hip.

And lastly Kochō and Asuka bowed to the woman who looked to be 22, siting on a stone I. The center of the lack. "Mistress Kagome."

Kagome was a true beauty. She had stunning cold blue eyes that seemed to glow with golden speaks, her pupils slits, highlighted by silver. She had long blue black hair to the floor, blood red full lips, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and silver blue markings on her cheeks. She wore tight black leather pants that rode low on her hips tied by a black leather belt. She had on a red haori like top that was cut off below her breast, with off the shoulders long bell sleaves. On her feet were knee high leather black boots with a 4inch heel. Scars littered her creamy alabaster-white skin. On her left shoulder four jagged markings ran from her left shoulder blade to the top of her breast and also her neck, a starburst like star marred her right side, scars ran across her breast, hips, sides, stomach, back and arms.

"Asuka and Kochō." Midoriko and Kikyo greeted with a nod. "Hn." Kagome grunted.

"We have brought you those desired." Kochō spoke. Kikyo nodded her head. "Kagome please come here." Kikyo pleaded with Kagome. "As you so wish it." and she jumped into the air doing a flip and landing gracefully on the ground.

"K-Kagome..." Vegeta whispered. Kagome turned cold eyes to Vegeta only for then to soften just the slightest.

"Father." and just like that she found herself in Vegeta's arms. He held her in his arms as if she would vanish at any moment, Kagome holding him just as tightly.

"Kagome." Kagome stepped out of Vegeta's arms and turned to Midoriko, her eyes reverting back to their cold gaze.

Midoriko drew her sword from her hip and spun it, her hand now holding the blade. "You are to take Hogosha." Midoriko instructed. "Naraku and Magetsushi will come looking for you and although Sounga and Inu No Taisho's other blades are powerful they hold not the purification needed."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the blade. She did and elegant yet quick couple of slashes with the blade at a giant boulder and sheath the blade. The boulder feel into many pieces.

"They shall fall by my blade and rot in the seventh layer of hell." Kagome spoke in a deadly calm voice ignoring the amazment of the Z-Gang at her swordsmanship.

"We shall take our leave, but I shall leave you with my Soul Collectors as well as Kochō and Asuka." Kikyo spoke as her and Midoriko began to fade.

"Farewell Sister's." Kagome spoke as she bid them a goodbye.

Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ

Well the reason I put Vegeta to not like Bra is because I do not like her and in DB gt he even grabs Bra and throughs her making her crash into the car.


	5. Reunited and problems Jealously part 2

It had only been two days. Two days and already she was taking her place. She hated it! Her father was showing Kagome affection and not her! Her mother and Trunks spend more time then ever with her too! And the scene in front of her did not help to make her better.

Kagome and Vegeta were sitting down in the living room watching a move. Kagome was snuggled under his arm with her head on his chest. Vegeta had one and combing through her hair and the other resting on her arm draped over his waist.

"Father?" Kagome questioned once the move ended. Vegeta gave a grunt in acknowledge her.

Kagome's brought her head up to nuzzle into his neck. "I desire a sparring partner."

Vegeta placed his nose in her hair to nuzzle her. "I can spar with you if you wish." he answered as he got us taking Kagome with him. Kagome gave a smirk. "Prepair to lose, Father." and she vanished in thin air. Vegeta gave a smirk. "We will see about that Angel."

Bra growled. Why was she so special! What did Kagome have that she didn't!


	6. Company heiress

Trunks was happy his sister was back! He could not believe it. The person he looked up to the most was alive and here. But she was different and he didn't care. She was still his twin! His big sister!

Trunks sat down happily next to Kagome. "Hey!" he greeted. Kagome raised a brow in his direction in a 'Yes' manner. Trunks smiled. "Well Mother thinks that you and I sould run the company together insted of just me."

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed as she hit him over the head. "I wanted to tell her!" Trunks winced. "Ow! Mother!" Bulma just huffed.

"So what do you say Kagome?" Bulma questioned. "Of course you can get training to learn how to run-" Kagome cut her off. "I know how to run a company."

Bulma and trunks blinked. "Really?" Both asked together.

Kagome zipped up her boot. "When I was gone I ran a Kingdome as its queen and I have run the leading company in the world far bigger then Capsul Corp."

Just then Vegeta walked in. "I am intressted in that explanation." Kagome walked to her father and nuzzled him. "Lets spar and all shall be revealed." Vegeta gave a smirk. "Hn." and both walked out the door.

Bulma shook her head. "Only a matter of time." she said. Trunks looked at his mother in confusion. "Only a matter of time till what?" he questioned. Bulma shook her head. "You'll see."


	7. Taken and message

Cold red eyes, as red as blood, full of nothing but malice and hatred satiated out the window. Her black lips turned but into a sinister smirk.

"Just you wait Ka-Go-Me." she pronounce each syllable of the name mockingly. "I will kill you. But first," she donned on a white pelt. "Lets have some fun." and she vanished in a swirl of purple must.

Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ

Chichi, Videl, and Pan were walking to Bulma's when both stopped. The feeling for fear and danger was so strong even Chichi and Videl could smell it.

Dark laughter filled the clearing. A figure in a white baboon pelt jumped down from a tree. The only thing visible was the bottom half of her face while the top was covered by a green baboon's face. The masked persons black lips turned up.

"I will speak up only a few worlds humens, halfbreed." she darkly spoke. Even Pan was slowing the normal confidence she always held.

"Tell Kagome that soon Father shall arise and all shall die. Recite her this prophecy.

"Hiding in the shadows waiting for you

And evil who has long been dead only an illusion

His seed lives harbored by wind though by force one does not know of his sin

He waits for you to finally see you are trapped none leave

His games are mind games twisted but genius created most especial for his little princess

He creates a web of lies so expect to meet one of you friends in disguise

His smile wicked and warped fangs glistening

Blood red eyes waiting to see your demise

His seed will revive him as you all try to thrive

She shall show no struggle was he absorbs her

The battle of final endings will be held in the darkness

He waits for a chance to torment you again." when she finished she grabbed Chichi and Pan. "You shall all die in due time." and she laughed vanishing once again.

"Pan! Chichi!" Videl cried as she tried to grab them only for her hand to grab thin air.


	8. The truth hurts and sango's tragic tale

Everyone was sitting in the park at a picnic. After waiting for Videl, Chichi, and Pan they desided to just go and wait for them in the park. Kagome was sitting down leaning against a tree. She had her left knee bent up and her right straight with her left arm on her left knee. Kagome's eyes were closed in peace yet she was on high alert. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she disappeared scaring everyone only to reappear with a crying Videl in her arm.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted as he took her from Kagome's arms. Videl cried. "Gohan Pan and Chichi were taken!" Everyone's eyes widened as she explained. Videl then gave Kagome the message.

"Hn, it has begun." Kagome spoke as she began to talk into the forest. "Wait where are you going? What about Pan and Chichi?" Goku questioned. Kagome stopped but did not turn around. "It is best if you give up now."

"What! How could you say that!" Bra shouted.

"Fuzen *meaning evil, mischief, sin, imperfect* in a women who holds no mercy and just like her father who she shall resurrect soon she loves to torture and torment her enemies before she kills them in the most

Painful gruesome so ways yet still less cruel then Magetsushi's methods." Kagome explained. All paled.

"What do you think Fuzen will do?" Videl whispered her eyes hollow. Kagome looked at her from over her shoulder. "Do you really wish me to tell you?" when Videl nodded Kagome took in a breath.

"My sister Sango and half her village went to destroy a monster tormenting a lords castle. The lord was lone dead being controlled by Naraku, Fuzen's father. He had then possessed Sango's 11 year old brother Kohaku and made him kill his father and friends. Sango and Kohaku were buried. Sango how ever was alive even after being shot with arrows and her brothers chain sickle. During that Naraku had taken an army to kill the rest of Sango's kin. Then Naraku had brought Kihaku back to like making him a walking dead corpse and forced him to be his slave with no memory of Sango or what he did. At time's Naraku would send him out to kill 10 villages at a time

"For 7 years Sango was forced to fight her brother. Until the final battle Naraku had forced them to fight to the death. Kohaku had killed Sango and Naraku had then given Kohaku his memories back just a Sango drove her sword into his heart. Both siblings dies together. Be happy you have not heard the rest of what Naraku had done." Once Kagome had finished everyone was in a state of horror. "I did not just get these scars from battles you know." and Kagome began to walk. "I shall look for both but make no promises."

"Let us go with you!" Krillen shouted. 18 stepped up. "We could help you." she offered. Kagome nodded and began to walked away with everyone following her.

"Kochō and Asuka." Kagome called. Both girls suddenly appeared in a bow. "My lady." the spoke in unison. Kagome cut her wrist and put it in a gar, giving it to Asuka. "Bring this to Horai Island where Kikyo's clone was create and create one of myself." she ordered. Kōcho gave Kagome a look. "The island shall stay say for a week only." Kagome answered. Both girls nodded and flew away.

"Horai Island?" Piccalo questioned. "A mystical fire island that appears every 50 years." was all Kagome said as they began to move.


	9. Yvette and Zero

They ran as fast as their legs could take them. They finally managed to escape that evil lady.

"Come on Yvette! We need to keep on running!" her big brother shouted as he griped her hand tighter.

"But Zero! I'm tired!" Yvette panted. Zero looked at her. "Yvette we cannot afford to slow down!" he shouted as they broke through a clearing falling into a rushing river.

"Yvette! Yvette hold on!" Zero shouted as he held Yvette closer to his body.

"Zero!"

*with Kagome and the Z-gang*

They had all stopped at a rushing river. Videl and the other have been awfully quiet ever since the abduction.

"Zero!" a shout had them all turn to see two children caught in the rapped currents.

"Yvette how one!" the boy shouted. Kagome's eyes sharpened before she shot into the water. She grabbed both children and began to swim to land.

Both children coughed and shivered. Once they had gotten dry and warm they turned to Kagome.

"Um Milady." Yvette timidly spoke. Kagome turned hard eyes to her. An image flashed through her head as she looked at both 8 year old children.

"Hn?"

"Um who are you?" she questioned. Kagome closed her eyes. "I am Lady Kagome Higurashi-Taisho of The Palace of The Moon."

Zero' eye widened in shock and awe. "Your THE lady Kagome! Daughter of the Dog General Inu no Taishō and sister to The Killing Perfection Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome rose a brow.

"You know of Father and Brother?" she questioned. "You do not know us but we are Shiori's children." Kagome's eye's widened. "Shiori? Is she with you?" Kagome questioned.

The twins saddened. "No." Zero whispered. "Mother was torn to shreds by Fuzen while papa was burned alive by by Fuzen too." Yvette whispered.

"So Shiori is dead." Kagome said. "We went looking for you when mama died but we were told you were dead. Then Fuzen had captured and tortured us." Yvette said as she pulled her shirt up to show them scars and a branding mark. The mark was that of a spider. "Fuzen said we were her property and carved this with her nails. She also said that if her father could brand you then she could do it to us too." Zero answerd.

Kagome growled. "Did she use poison in the marks creation." she demanded. Both nodded. "Then you shall never be rid of the mark."

A though came to Gohan's mind. "why search for Kagome?" he questioned.

"Mama said that Lady Kagome was the only one anyone can ever trully put their trust in and give up their soul for. She said Lady Kagome trully was the purest being to walk the earth." Yvette answered.

Kagome gave a laugh. "please I lost my purity long ago."

Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ


	10. Fuzen, Horror, and games

Kagome and the Z-gang had been on the move for days. Their were some differences though. Marron had slowly been gaining feelings for Zero. But who wouldn't fall in love with Zero. He had tan skin and purple eyes. Zero's hair was a beautiful silver purple in a high ponytail. Then their was Yvette a perfect image of her mother the only difference being her lips were a lighter pink then her mothers rose pink.

"You know," Zero spoke up breaking the silence. "You are much different then what mother said."

Kagome gave a smirk. "War and blood can do such to a person. I can see it has changed you." she observed. Zero rose a brow. "how so?" Kagome stopped and looked at him. "your and your sisters eyes have grown guarded, you remain on high alert for and danger and your claws twitch at the slightest of noises. And your auras holds that of guilt and caution. Tell me Zero, Yvette have you ever killed someone?"

Yvette nodded. "Yes. While with Fuzen we were forced to fight for our lives against the other slaves. They all tried to eat us and anyone due to starvation. Fuzen also sent us to kill enemies by keeping electric collars on us that would electrocute us should she not be entertained by their deaths."

Kagome frowned. "Oh yes they do hurt quite a but though nothing like the raiser chains." The twins nodded. "Yeah their was this 5 year old in the raiser chains and when she moved one day the raisers activated and cut her into little prices. It was a horrible sight. Though she does that to every female while the mains get the acid raisers."

Kagome froze having caught on. As her eyes met the twins they gave a solemn nod. Kagome turned to look back at the ground. 'Every female. I had forgotten that fact.' she thought.

Suddenly a Fuzen jumped in the center of them all. "Hello Kagome." she greeted. "What do you want Fuzen." Kagome's voice was so cold the others shivered at the tone of her voice.

"Well you see. I came to give you this."'and she through something to the ground. Videl and the woman screamed while the men visible turned green. Their on the floor was a bloody arm with a gray glove.

"You see she desided to be brave and save the banshi from getting her arm taken off. So, I took the brats arm." Fuzen laughed. "her screams of pain were marvelous and her blood will give father and Magetsushi the power of a Sayjin even if shes half breed scum." from under the mask Fuzen smirked. "Let's play." and she jumped into the air. Kagome followed her as they spun around one another. Kagome raised her claws and shredded the pelt. Fuzen held onto a shred of the pelt before it spilt away. Her kimono sleeve hid her face, until she lowered it to only show one blood red eye. Her inky black hair flowed around her. Purple whistles of poison flew from around her until it enveloped a very huge part of the forest.

"Get away it's a destruction ball." Zero shouted as they all ran until the ball faded away. When the looked back they could only look on him shock a the devastating amount of power Fuzen showed. The trees and grass were slowly festering. To the side they saw a dinosaurs body melting as well as its bones.

Kagome and Fuzen stated each other down and it wasn't until now that the got a good look at her. Fuzen was beautiful in a dark and sinister way. She had black inky hair to her knees, blood red eyes highlighted by gray silver eyeshadow, ashen pale skin, and black lips. She was not as curvaceous or voluminous as Kagome who had a body that was that of a goddess with her voluminous and curvaceousness far surpassing any model and that of a goddess. She wore a black kimono with silver slider webs.

"So you are Fuzen." Kagome calmly spoke. Fuzen smirked. "Why yes, care to dance." and she charged a Kagome drawing a blade. The blade itself was a dark black with silver handle. Kagome herself drew her sword Sounga.

"Ah you use Sounga!" Fuzen joyously laughed. "And you use Neikan (Means wicked, treacherous)." Kagome gave a deadly smirk. "although powerful your fathers Ernestine (means Serious; battle to the death) and Magetsushi Deyanira (means Devastating, capable of great destruction ) are far more powerful." and their blades met in a deadly clash. Swipe after swipe and neither gave in.

"You trully are as powerful as Magetsushi told me." Fuzen growled. Kagome gave a smirk. "you compliment me when I use not but a fraction of power, no when I use but only skill." Fuzen glared at Kagome before she laughed. "Looks like the brat is on the brink of death!"

Videl suddenly shot forward intending to punch Fuzen on from her to be bleeding on the ground.

"Videl!"

"The big girls are playing bitch. Now why did you attack when I can so easily kill you?" Fuzen questioned. "Give me Pan!" Videl weakly demanded. Fuzen shook her head. "The brat? What a pain it is to have a child." Fuzen commented.

"That's because you aren't a mother!" Goten shouted. Fuzen gave a smirk. "Oh but I did have a child until I killed it for power." she admited. "I must say child's blood is quite a delicacy." Kagome's eyes then widened. "You killed your child at the rip age of 13 to gain the Neikan." Fuzen clapped. "Bravo you figured it out. I must make my father proud and fallow in his footsteps. Did you know he killed my twin brother and Mother to gain his sword but he also had to sent mother and brother to the seventh layer to hell." Fuzen stated. "But then again how did you gain Sounga?" she victoriously smirked when the others looked at Kagome hoping she did not do such a think.

"I-"


	11. Sounga, pup, and retreat

"I gained Sounga from my pups blood. I killed it." she answered making the others step away. How could she kill her own child for power! How could she be so could hearted!

"But," Kagome cut in. "It was Magetsushi who ripped my true pup from my womb and it was your father who raped me and pupped me with his seed." Kagome then smirked. "As soon as the pup was born with the mark of the spider I knew he would grow to be like Naraku, following in his footsteps. So, I killed the pup. Yet i knew the pup would simply come back with its blood and so i offered its blood to Inu no Tashio who had then adopted me. He had take. The pup's blood and had taken the infant with him to the neither world."

"What?" Goku questioned. The others were jut as confused as him. "How could you kill your own child?" Marron demanded.

Kagome's eyes flashed with something unknown. "The pup was destined to join his father. How could I let another Naraku run amok." she demanded. "I regret not being able to save MY true pup but I do not regret killing Naraku's spawn."

"Do you intend to standby and do idly talk or can I kill." a sinister dark voice boomed around them. The orb on Kagome's sword glowed.

"My, already thirst for war are you, Sounga?" Kagome questioned.

"Wait! The sword can talk!" Piccalo demanded. Kagome rose a brow. "But, of course. Sounga is the sword of Death, Hell and World Conquest."

"Enough Miko! Fight!" Sounga demanded as purple threads shot out from the handle and around and into her arm all the way up to her shoulder. Kagomes eyes glowed a deep crimson red.

"Finally I have power over your body!" Sounga joyously shouted as it clashed swords with Fuzen. "You are frightened." Sounga spoke. Fuzen's eyes widened. "Why would-" "You fear a weak being far beneath your feet?" Sounga cut in finishing her scentence. Fuzen finally understood. "You are-" "Reading your mind?"

Fuzen jumped into the air a pink orb surrounding her just as Sounga cut her in half. Fuzen screamed as her body regenerated. She may have gotten her fathers regeneration powers but when she used them it always caused her great pain.

"Run." Kagome smirked as she raised her sword. "Black spikes." and black shards shot out and impaled Fuzen.

"B-Bitch!" Fuzen screamed as she disappeared in a swirl of miasma.

Kagome smirked. "I know."


	12. Revival and planes part 1

Fuzen staggered a giant room. Blood trailed from under her. Candles suddenly lit on fire. Fuzen growled.

"Damn that hurst." but soon a smirk replaced her pained face. She watched as her blood followed the carved markings on the ground. "But she simply helped me to further achieve my plans." she said as she pulled a rather large black shard from her side. She let her powers leak out to melt the shard. The liquid mixed with her blood.

"Are you prepared Fuzen?" Magetsushi's cold voice brushed her ear as he spilled blood from a veil of the ground to also mix with the blood and drank the rest. Fuzen slowly began to chant.

"Oh great powerful father of mine

Mighty and powerful

Rise from your slumber

You have been sealed though dead

You have watched feeling those with dread

They fear your might as you enter their dreams a never ending nightmare

A battle of wills

A battle forgotten

A debt to be paid one you have helped be made

Oh great powerful father of mine

Mighty and powerful

Rise from your slumber

As I command it so."

The blood glowed a blinding crimson. Fire rose from the carvings as a figure appeared. He was naked revealing his handsome body. His eyes were closed but had sky blue eyeshadow. He was pale with his rippling inky black hair to his thighs flowing behind him.

"Father." Fuzen gasped with amazment. His eyes snapped wide open, they were a deep blood red with white pupils far more intimidating then Fuzen's.

"I am finally free." Naraku smirked his white fangs glistening.

Magetsushi stepped up to Naraku and handed him so clothing. "Dress Spider." he ordered before he turned and left.

"How dare-" Fuzen began only for Naraku to place a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him." yet his eyes held something deep within telling Fuzen he was planing something.


	13. Revival and plans part 2

Chichi cried as she held Pan close to her chest. Blood was on her face. Chichi's hair was now in disarray as was Pan's. Both were covered in blood and scraps.

"Gran-Grandma..." Pan weakly stuttered. Chichi ram her hand as soothingly as possible down Pan's hair. "It... Hurts..." Pan whimpered. Chichi cried harder. "It's ok honey." she weakly smiled. "Goku and you daddy with come for us and I know Kagome will too." she tried to reassure her. Chichi the ripped another piece of her scarf off. She had been trying to tie Pan's arm to stop the bleeding and had managed to do so. She dabbed the cloth on Pan's forehead wiping the sweat off.

"What a nice little grandmother you are." a man taunted. He wore dark purple hakama and a dark purple haori with golden designs. He wore a light purple vest and black socks with sandals. He was handsome but his whole being radiated darkness.

"Who are you!" Chichi demanded as she clutched Pan closer. The man chuckled. "Naraku and you are coming with me." and he grabbed both girls.

Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ~Ꮬ

Kagome's head shot up as a growl tore through Zero's through. "He has awakened." Both spoke at once. Yvette clenched her fist. "She finally did it."


	14. Revival and plans part 3

Her fingers twitched.

"She is on the verge of awakening." Kochō observed as she and Asuka stared at the clone in the water. Asuka nodded sticking her hand into her kimono sleeve to pull out a plain silver tiara.

The clone's eyes opened to show empty brown eyes. The shield holding the water and the branches fell causing the water to spill into the pool.

"We must hurry we have but only two hours." Asuka said as they began to dress the clone.

Kagome was running to the forest. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Kagome! Wait!" Bulma shouted as she raced after Kagome in her flying car. The others trailed next to her.

"I use not my full speed yet you cannot match this speed." Kagome growled. The only ones keeping up were Yvette and Zero with Vegeta and Goku trailing to not far behind.

Finally they reached the forest were Kagome had appeared. Their in the water was Asuka, Kochō, and a woman. The woman sat under the waterfall dressed in a plain white kimono. Her wet black hair fell to her knee's, and her brown eyes hollow. A silver tiara sat on her head.

"I see my clone is that of my incarnate." Kagome observed as she motioned for the clone to come to her. The clone obediantly came as Kagome bent down. Kagome's fingers grabbed her chin turning it from side to side. "Hn. Dress yourself girl." Kagome ordered noticing the kimono was now transparent.

In a flash of light the girl now had on armor. She wore purple dress like hakamo's and a white haori. Black, gray, and yellow armor covered her chest and shoulders, tied by a yellow and purple obi. A sword sat in her hand.

"Kochō." Kagome called. Kochō nodded as she pulled out a red ribbon from her sleeve. Kochō then began to tie the her hair up in a low ponytail with two stands loose on each side to creat loops.

"My lady the clone?" Asuka questioned. Kagome rose from her kneeling position. "You shall search for Fuzen , Naraku and Magetsushi at all costs. Should Naraku or Magetsushi cross paths with you... Kikyo... shall know what to do." she smirked as the name slips her lips.

"Were do you intend to go?" Kikyo's apathetic voice questioned her. Kagome gave a smirk. "You know very well where I shall go... Kikyo." and she vanished.

Kikyo turned to the others no emotion in her eyes or voice. "We must move." and she spun on her heels and proceeded to jump around as if she were a ninja. The others follower although confused.

Kagome walked up to the tree. "Bokusenō." she called and a face began to form on the tree.

"Ah Lady Kagome how great to see you." Bokusenō greeted. Kagome gave the tree a nod.

"Bokusenō I need you to search for someone for me." Kagome said. Bokusenō hummed in acknowledgment.

"Find me Toran."

Bokusenō sighed. "I shall try child."


	15. Revival and plans part 4

(A/N: well I am going to clear thugs up. Kagome did not cut her wrist off but let the blood flow into the jar. The clone looks like Kikyo for a reason.)

Toran was on the move with her team. The tree demon Bokusenō had finally found her and had told her to serch out the one who Semtex of midnight blooming jasmines, thunderstorms, and power. She was almost their now.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to the river.

"Kagome?" Vegeta questioned as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Her clone or as they now called her Kikyo stepped up beside Kagome.

Suddenly cold gusts of air begun to swirl around them. The water in the river began to turn to ice.

A woman appeared with three others behind her. She had green hair and eyes. She wore a blue kimono and armor. The girl behind her had wild red hair and eyes with a white short kimono and red scarf, a tail behind her. The last girl had orange hair and green eyes wearing a yellow kimono and the last boy was a bid boy in a gray kimono with black hair and eyes.

"Toran." Kagome called. The one in blue widened her eyes. "Kagome? I though you had been killed in the battle with Naraku and Magetsushi."

"She was killed Toran! Or did you not see as she was brutally killed!" the one with the red scarf yelled.

"Karan! Don't yell as Toran or say that about Kagome!" the girl with the green scolded.

"what ever Shunran." Karan growled. Shunran gave a deep growl as she readied to pounce on Karan. "Now now sisters please." the boy tried to sooth them both.

"Shut it Shuran!" they both screamed.

"Enough!" Toran ordered. They instantly quieted. "Behave all of you! I may be your older sister but being your leader comes fist and Kagome nor I will hesitate to punish you."

"Sorry." all three apologized.

Toran turned back to Kagome. "Why is it that Bokusenō said you were looking for me?" she questioned. Kagome pulled out a sword as she jumped on the ice. Toran pulled out an ice sword and both moved. Sword met sword as they each tried to unarm eachother.

Toran's movements were sharp was she slashed at Kagome. The three siblings seemed to explode with power . Fire blazed around Karan as Shuran sparked with electricity. Shunran laughed as sakura blossoms flowed around her.

"Finally a worthy opponent to fight!" Karan exclaimed. Shunran stuck her


End file.
